


Rather Be A Lover Than A Fighter

by Project896



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Charles Xavier Needs a Hug, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles You Will Be Drunk, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik has Issues, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Protective Erik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project896/pseuds/Project896
Summary: No one knows Charles Xavier like himself. No one knows Charles for sure, they know that he's kind and polite but does anyone know the side of Charles that will do anything to get what he wants?
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been edited yet so feel free to point out grammar mistakes. 
> 
> Highschool au!

"Hold him still!" Lehnsherr hissed, his yanked his head backwards by the hair, "Show some respect, Xavier." 

Azezal and Janos held him tight in his spot, his vision blurred by the amount of times Lehnsherr had punched him with no mercy. Charles grins, blood oozing out of his clenched teeth. "Try me-"

Lehnsherr stayed expressionless, "Azezal, Janos." They both gave him a grin before nodding and left, leaving Charles sitting on the grass. Lehnsherr exhaled and yanked Charles's head upwards, Charles glared at him. Why did he have to go behind the school? Then Erik punched him out cold. That's a first. 

Charles woke up in the bright light of the nurse's office, groaning when he felt the pain as he sat up. 

"Woah there Mr. Xavier. Are you alright? Why were you behind the school after school hours?" the nurse quickly pushed him back down onto the cheep nurse's office bed. Charles refused. 

"Agh--got into fight-" He grumbled, "I'm going to get home now." The nurse begrudgingly let him go. 

*

The next day was the same, so was the next, so was the next but today it was different. Lehnsherr didn't spare a glance at him. He went quiet the whole day, he didn't skip history, science and not even maths! Charles walked on eggshells, his eyes flickering while he spoke with his friends, afraid that he'd get ambushed.. But he didn't. 

Charles gives out a sigh of relief when it came for him to walk out of the school's gate. Not even a second step after getting out of the gate he was met by a punch to the face. Azezal and Janos. "think you're safe because Erik's not here to swing the first punch?"

Charles could handle Lehsnherr, he could handle Azazel, he could handle Janos but he couldn't handle a two on one. He was punched to the face and before he could recover he got kicked on his back. Safe to say, after the fight Chalres limped his way home. With his bag swung on his shoulder with his notebook that they decided to rip weakly gripped in his hand, he started on his journey home. 

He should have stopped to the nurse's office, every step was a painful jolt to his muscles. He sighed deeply, then he collapsed.

*

Charles's eyes blinked open, the ceiling was not the nurse's white plain ceiling nor his white with gold touches ceiling. It was instead grey. Charles jolts up, in the process, he hit the person who seemed to be attending his bruises. "Mein gott!" A german accent yelled out. 

Charles knew that accent, he kicked him away and moved as close as he can to the--who's bed is this?

"Charles for god's sake stay still! It'll start bleeding again!" Lehnsherr hissed. Charles froze, was Lehnsherr.. Caring for him? Lehnsherr sighed he turned around and grabbed a bottle of water and passed it to him. "drink up, you've been out for awhile now."

Charles would have refused it if it weren't for his achingly dry throat. He took it and drank it whole. He wiped his mouth with his sleeves- wait where's his shirt? His eyes widen. "where is my shirt?"

"it was bloody so I put it in the washer." Lehnsherr shrugged, he stood up and patted his pants. 

"why am I here?"

"found you laying on the way home, why not?"

"Why are you tending my wounds?"

"Why can't I?"

"don't you hate me or something?" Chalres mumbled, Lehnsherr froze. Did he hate a Charles? Within reasons he did. "Actually while I'm-- where am I?"

"you're in my room, don't snoop around." he said sternly.

"While you're actually a hearing human, what is wrong with you?!" Chalres exclaimed, Lehnsherr fliched. 

"Bitte-- excuse me" Charles grinned at that, he caught Lehnsherr off guard to the point where he spoke German. 

"you beat me up daily and then you tend my wounds?" Charles stood up, wincing at the pain. He walked closer to Lehnsherr.

"look I'm sorry- "

"what?" Lehnsherr glared, "did you just apologized?-- I don't even know why you chose me to be your punching bag-"

"I'm Jewish." he stated. 

"I know that! Is that really the reason you beat the crap out of me?" Chalres jabbed Lehnsherr's chest. 

"..and gay. I'm Jewish and gay."

"What does that have to do with me??" Charles made an exasperated huff.

"because you turned me gay!" Charles stood still, "you and your goddamned smile, hair, intelligence-"

"What?"

"get out of my house." Charles's mouth went dry, "I said--get out of my house!"

When the door slammed behind him. He flushed, Lehnsherr went gay for him?

*

The next day he didn't hear of Lehnsherr, Azazel nor Janos, then the next week, then the next. 

Charles was sick of it all, Lehnsherr told him something he wanted him to say for years and then left? That was unacceptable, not in his book. That afternoon he went to Lehnsherr's house and knocked.

He opened the door in a black t-shirt and a soft pair of pants. "What do you want?"

"I wanna why."

"why what?" He looked around, "You're alone? Brave of you."

"I wanna why the great Lehnsherr is attracted towards me" Lehnsherr coloured. His cheek slightly red. 

"It's Erik." He mumbled. 

"What is it? Why do you like me?"

Erik sighed, he ran his hand through his hair, "Listen, I'll back off okay? Beating you up wasn't working."

"so what? You still like me?" Charles raised an eyebrow, hands in his pocket.

"yes I do! Mein gott you're difficult Xavie- hmmft!" Their lips collide roughly, Erik mumbled Charles a rejection but his body didn't move an inch. Their body move in synced. That's when Erik's eyes snap open and pushed Charles away. Hurt flashed Charles's eyes briefly before he backed away, "I-- I can't, okay? I can't--"

"no no it's alright-- I uh-huh I forced you on that- I'll just... Get going now-"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated! <3

Charles wrapped himself in his soft blanket. Idiot, why did he do that? Lehnsherr-- Erik- said it himself, he hates him. He groaned before kicking his legs up, he hated to say it but he needed an advice. He grabbed his phone, wallet and walked out of his room. 

*

knock knock

Charles's fist still hovered on the door, of all the people he could ask, why did he choose here? The door creaked open an there stood Logan. 

Charles's grimaced, beer, he could smell beer all over him. "the fuck do you want?" Logan grumbled

"Listen, I need your advice- it's about this guy-" Charles started.

Logan groaned, "your coming over to an ex for love advice?"

"yes! Now give me your opinion! I don't know what to-"

"Listen chuck-"

"Charles," Charles corrected with a glare. He always hated that nickname from the begggining. "and bloody hell! I came here because you were the most toxic ex I've ever had and a bad person. I need bad advice."

Logan hissed, it was true but Charles was a bad boyfriend too. Logan used Charles's money and would be drunk 80% of the time. Charles only wanted Logan for his body. Charles would cheat on him occasionally and Logan would know about. He knew dating an older man wouldn't be as good of an idea like how movies made it. 

"I would just say try getting into his pants. There you go- are we done here?"

Charles huffed, "you're no help at all." 

Logan grinned, "Yours truly, bub." He shut the door. Charles sighed, truly a useless man. He hugged himself tight, the sun hitting his face warmly. What was he supposed to do now? He shouldn't have kissed him. Now he has to deal with the aftermath. He walked his way to a café with his hands stuffed in his pockets, with one foot quickly over the other it didn't surprise him when he hits face first onto someone's chest. Charles's eyes widen, hoping this isn't one of those real life Wattpad moments but then he meets Erik's eyes. 

"Uh.. Charles."

Charles backed up slightly, "Erik." he nodded keeping his posture calm. Charles studies Erik quickly, he was wearing a black turtleneck and a leather jacket. As his eyes trailed lower to Erik's features he finally noticed that his hands were evidently in someone else's. Magda, Erik's girlfriend he had completely forgot about. "I've- uh- got to go, nice seeing you." 

As Charles walked with a quick pace farther away from Erik, his mind cusses him out louder. How could he have forgotten Erik had a girlfriend? Was that why he wasn't happy when he kissed him? He knew for a fact that Erik isn't really religious to his own religion.

When he arrived at the café, he took his order at the cashier and took a seat at his favourite spot. He pulled out his phone and quickly searched Erik's name in all social media platforms he had. Erik didn't have an Instagram nor Facebook but he did have a twitter account.

He scrolled down the thousands of rants I'm Human Rights. It's funny isn't it? He beat him up and yet here he is preaching about Human Rights. He sighed shutting his phone and took his cup of tea at the register. He sat back down and dialed his sister's number.

"hello?"

"Who's place are you staying at right now?" Charles starts, his eyes roaming around the café.

"yesterday I was on my 11th day at Emma's. Now I'm on my first day at Angel's, what's up?" 

"how about a drink at our place?" there was a sigh on the other line, he knew where this was going. 

"Charles, you know I'm never going to show my face to those 3 idiots ever right? Besides you told me to run as far as possible so I'm going to do exactly that and about the drinking, you should get some...help." Charles switched the phone to his other ear, he hated that because of how toxic the Xavier house hold is he had to push Raven as away from the house as possible. She sleeps at her friend's house from time to time. Sometimes if she wanted a break, Charles would offer a large amount of cash to let her live in any hotel she chooses. 

Charles rolled his eyes before realising she can't really see the action, "I'm not addicted. I- I'll be going now dear, I hope Angel isn't like Azezal."

"Oh don't let me start-" Charles ends the call with a grin. He stands up from his seat and grabbed his to-go cup of tea and continued on of his walk. He looked up to the sky, it's still light out and definitely not the time to get drunk. Charles sets out on his adventure.

Then he spotted Erik and Magda. They were holding hands and spoke as they walked around the park. Charles almost felt guilty for taking a kiss from Erik. Almost. He sighed and sat down nearby where he could watch from afar. He sipped on his tea. Was this creepy? Yes it was but if you were in his position you'd do the exact same, maybe.. 

Erik's head fall back as he laughed freely, Magda only giggling. Gosh she giggled. Charles felt the anger boil up in his stomach. No one knew Charles, no one knew him as he knew himself. People only saw the good side of him, they knew he was polite, he was intelligent and kind, not the worst part of him. The who'd drink while underage, the one that will do anything to get what he wants. 

"Charles?" he jumped slightly from the sudden attention. He looked to see Erik directly eye to eye. 

"Oh, you're still here."

Erik sighed and took a seat next to him, Charles take notes that Magda was no where to be seen. "Where did Magda go?"

"She had to work. What are you doing here Charles?" Erik eyed him carefully. 

"what?"

"Don't play dumb with me." he hissed. Charles merely grinned before grabbing the side of Erik's face and smashing his lips against Erik's. Erik didn't fight, his eyes closed shut. That's a good sign right? After a long second Charles let's go of Erik. Then he's met by anger in Erik's grey eyes. "Mein gott Charles!" he growled. 

Charles frowned slightly, only slightly, "What?"

"you saw how happy I was with Magda right? What are you doing to me?"

"was? You mean as in past tense-" his sentence was cut when Erik harshly covers his mouth with his hand. 

"Don't." he fumed, "Don't act smart."

Charles grabbed Erik's hand away from his mouth with a grin, "Your house or mine?"

"yours." Erik glared.


	3. Chapter 3

Charles had hoped that maybe Erik told Janos and Azezal to back off and stay away from Charles and if you were wondering, no he did not.

Charles grumbled under his breath as he flicks off the chunks of food out of his hair. Janos had taken his tray of food and slammed it on his head. Azezal took the video. The infuriating part wasn't that his favourite shirt had stains on it or that he might have to take 10 showers to get the chunks of whatever the cafeteria lady was giving-- out of his hair, no. It was the fact that Erik stood by and stared at them. 

Charles strut out onto the hallways and meets up with his classmates. Forget lunch. "Charles? What- what happened?" Moira held his sleeves lightly. 

"Janos and Azezal." he sighed.

"what? No Erik?" Emma added, Emma was actually a close friend of all three of them but even if she said something they wouldn't have listened.

Charles nodded weakly. 

*

When school ended Charles walked faster than the track team in the school. He managed to avoid both Janos and Azezal. "Charles." A stern voice called out. Charles didn't have time for whatever Erik had to say. "Charles."

Then a strong hand landed on his shoulder. Charles turned towards Erik harshly, "What the hell do you want?"

"Why are you being so cold?"

"Are you kidding me? You watched them make-- make entertainment out of me and then you ask why I'm being cold?" Charles slid off of Erik's grasp.

Erik growled in frustration, "What did you expect? What are we, Charles? What are we? Are you playing with me or is this going somewhere?" 

Charles's lips set into a grim line. Instead of replying with a sarcastic remark, he turned on his heels and kept walking. He couldn't help but let a tears fall down his cheek. What were they? What was he doing? 

That night Charles sat beside his fridge on the floor, his hand gripping on his shot glass weakly. He watched as the scotch filled the cup to it's fullest and gulped it all in one go. He knew that Cain, his mother and not even Kurt would ever step foot in the kitchen. He remembered those nights where he hid under the kitchen table as the sound of a belt being whipped multiple times reached his ears, or the sound of Cain's heavy footsteps or his mother's constant drunk slurs about how he should have taken his father's place. 

Then he heard a small ding from his notification. He held his phone up to his face before scoffing. 

3 new messages.  
Lehnsherr : You have my number right?  
Lehnsherr : Im sorry for how I acted.  
Lehnsherr : Charles? 

Charles stared at it for a whole minute before putting the shot glass down and began to type slowly 

You : Yes I do have your number. 

Charles hit send, not knowing how to reply to the apology. 

Lehnsherr : I'm sorry.  
Lehnsherr : Look, my mama wants me to marry Magda, I'm not breaking her heart even if it means it'll break mine. 

Charles felt the fume in his chest again before typing furiously, 

You : how about me?

What was he thinking? Does he like Erik or his body? Charles scowled at himself before shutting his phone down and taking another shot of scotch. 

Charles drunkenly stood up and tried to find his way to his room. "Charles." a voice behind him said. He froze, Cain grinned when he approached Charles. His nose scrunched up when he smelled the smell of alcohol. "Got into mother's cabinet?" Charles doesn't say anything when Cain grabbed his shoulder and beated him up then and there. 

When he was finished Chalres limped his way to his room. Shut his door lightly and slid down to the floor. He stared up to his ceiling. Maybe things will get better sooner. He shut his eyes and drift away in the darkness. 

The next day wasn't different from yesterday, he gets teased by Janos and Azezal but today Erik didn't watch, in fact he wasn't even present. 

After school he gets a message from Erik. 

4 new messages  
Lehnsherr : you're not in your apartment.  
Lehnsherr : where are you?  
Lehnsherr : you said you lives there for years, the landlord said you only borrowed it? What the hell is that supposed to mean?  
Lehnsherr : where are you? 

Charles's legs brought him somewhere he didn't get a chance to process. He stood infront of his house, he knocked quickly and Erik answered the door with the most annoyed look Charles has ever seen. 

"Let's go." He grumbled grabbing Charles's wrist.

"what?" Charles yanked his hand away from Erik, "go where?" He examined Erik's expression and only got irritation. "What- why are you holding a bag?"

"This is all your fault- Why the hell would you--kiss me?"

"what?"

"My mama saw it turned out and spoke to Magda about it and when she found out I cheated, she kicked me out of the house!" he growled, "You're going to help me fix all this!"

"what? Do you want me to make everything better with a wave of a wand?" Charles hissed.

Erik held his bag tighter, "No, you're going to offer me a home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I watched Ryan Reynold's The Change-Up with my family in the living room... If you've seen that movie imagine what I felt like since I suggested that film only because Ryan was in it... Yeah.. Anyways, Wade might make an appearance.


End file.
